Dire au revoir
by Lily Elebore Michaels
Summary: Et bien en fait, je ne devrais pas vous donner de résumé étant donné que de donner un résumé de cette histoire qui est très courte d'ailleurs revient à dire l'histoire en entier. DeathFic... OS... POV Draco...


**Auteure**: Love Draco Malefoy

**Titre**: Dire Au Revoir

**Rating**: G ou K+ pour les scène de... enfin les scènes tristes

**Paring**: Comme le résumé... mais si vous avez chercher mon histoire, vous avez du sélectionner des personnages donc vous savez de qui je parle. Sinon je pourrais dire ceci: DRACO DRAMATISE... °

**Genre**: Deathfic... Drama... Tragedy... en fait, c'est comme vous jugez!

**Résumé**: Et bien en fait, je ne devrais pas vous donner de résumé étant donné que de donner un résumé de cette histoire - qui est très courte d'ailleurs - revient à dire l'histoire en entier.

_Aucun avertissement pour cette fic_

**NdA**: N'oubliez pas de me reviewer! Donnez-moi plein de reviews et je continuerai les OS!

€_**o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ **_

**- Dire Au Revoir -**

Je te regarde sourire, je sens à travers le brouhaha des autres élèves à Poudlard ton coeur battre, même si toi-même tu n'arrives même pas à le sentir. Je ne cesse de détailler ton corps comme si c'était la dernière fois que je pourrais le voir, comme si je pourrais mourrir d'un instant à l'autre. Tes cheveux bruns, courts, échevelés certes, mais qui semblent si doux à en faire glisser ses doigts à travers. Ta peau légèrement hâlée, sans doute bronzée cet été, d'une teinte orangée, envoutant mes sens à chaque fois. Ton corps qui semble si parfait à toucher, des muscles finement tracés - Ça je l'ai vu dans les douches de Quidditch en sixième, un peu avant que tu ne te fasse attaquer par le Lord Noir - tes hanches qui semblent si fines, si étroites... Tu as pris des formes masculines, semblant plus attirantes encore que celles de l'an dernier.

Dehors, un vent froid semble faire trembler les murs et moi-même emitoufflé dans mon pull noir sous ma robe de sorcier, je grelotte de froid.. Je suis certain que je couvre quelque chose. J'aimerais que tu sois près de moi... que tu déposes un bras autour de mes épaules et que je vienne me blottir dans tes bras chauds par la suite, humant au passage ton parfum qui semble si doux à sentir. Que tu murmures à mon oreille des mots doux, des mots d'amour. Que je puisse me sentir bien finalement.

J'aimerais passer mes bras autour de ta taille un matin alors que nous serions dans une maison à nous. Je poserais mes mains près de ton nombril, où tu viendrais croiser tes doigts avec les miens, me donnant de ta chaleur au passage. Je déposerais ma tête contre ton épaule et tu viendrais apposer la tienne près de la mienne, pour frôler ma joue et tu te retournerais, pour déposer sur mes lèvres rosées un tendre baiser de réveil. Je serais alors le plus comblé des hommes puisque je saurais que tu m'aimes. Aujourd'hui, je n'ai pas ce sentiment. Tu deviens de plus en plus froid et distant avec moi et ce n'est pas le froid mordant de la Grande Salle qui me fait grelotter, mais bien cette froideur que tu me projettes quand tes yeux fixent les miens.

Comme si tu lisais dans mes pensées, tu te retournes vers moi. Des prunelles d'un vert émeraude se tracent un chemin à travers les élèves et viennent s'encrer dans les miennes, grises et vides. J'ai renoncé à mon masque pour toi, j'ai renoncé à devenir mangemort pour toi. J'ai renoncé à tout et ce regard que tu me jettes semble me dire que tu t'en fiches, comme tu te fiches de moi d'ailleurs. Je n'aime pas me sentir vidé d'énergie, je n'aime pas te sentir aussi froid avec moi. Cesse de me blesser Harry... tu me fais affreusement mal à chaque gestes et paroles que tu fais et dit. Je vois maintenant ce que tu as pu endurer durant les six dernières années...

Je me lève donc et je sens ton regard porté sur moi à chacun de mes pas, à chacun des mètres que j'ai franchis. Je finis enfin par sortir de la Grande Salle. Je sais qu'en ami, Blaise viendra me rejoindre dans ma chambre de préfet ou peut-être avant pour me consoller parce qu'encore à cause de Potter je me serai mis à pleurer. Je n'aime pas me sentir si dépendant d'une personne. Mais Potter est exceptionnel. Tiens, ça doit être Blaise qui me courre après! Je me retourne et alors que j'entrevois ce que je crois être mon ami, je suis plaqué au mur derrière moi et deux bras me tiennent fermement pour que je ne me débatte pas. Je remarque alors que c'est Potter qui est devant moi. Je vois dans son regard qu'il n'est pas content du tout.

- QU'EST-CE QUI TE PREND MALEFOY?

- Mais que... je n'ai rien fait!

- JUSTEMENT! POURQUOI TU AS AUTANT CHANGÉ? POURQUOI ES-TU DEVENU CE QUE TU ES DEVENU?

- Parce que... je n'ai pas à m'expliquer Potter!

Je tente alors de me dégager, la proximité et les ondes négatives de Potter me donnent envie de pleurer. Pleurer parce que je sais que jamais il ne sera à moi, que jamais il ne voudra m'avoir près de lui tout simplement parce que je suis l'arrogant et hautain Draco Malefoy. Parce que je suis moi. Il me retient encore au mur et, sans que je n'ai eut le temps de prévoir ce coup, il me frappe de son poing, fissurant au passage ma lèvre inférieure. Je sens un goût de sang emplir ma bouche et je tente encore de me dégager. Cette fois-ci j'y arrive parce que la belette et Granger sont arrivés et retiennent Harry pour qu'il ne me frappe pas. Je reste figé. Granger me lance alors:

- Aller Malefoy! File!

- LÂCHEZ-MOI HERMIONE ET RON! JE DOIS...

- Tu ne dois rien faire! Aller Malefoy! Pour une fois qu'on t'aide!

- Merci... murmurai-je.

Je sens les deux amis de Potter se tendre à ce mot. Il est vrai que c'est la première fois que je remercie quelqu'un... Je me met alors à courir vers ma chambre de préfet et me laisse tomber sur le lit après avoir fermée celle-ci d'un de mes sortilèges préféré. J'entend alors quelqu'un cogner et je demande immédiatement à savoir qui c'est. J'entend Potter crier de l'autre côté qu'il veut me parler et s'excuser. Pourquoi tient-il tant à me faire du mal? À me briser le coeur? Je me sens désespéré à l'entendre essayer tout mes mots de passe, des plus anciens aux plus récents. Puis, c'est la voix de Blaise qui hurle un Stupéfix et qui entre dans ma chambre, laissant Potter sur le sol. Il me voit alors en larmes et prend place près de moi pour déposer autour de mes épaules un bras rassurant, un bras qui ne me brisera pas le coeur, comme dans mes rêves avec Potter. Je viens alors me serrer contre son torse, déversant toutes mes larmes. Je sens alors Blaise relever mon visage et il dépose un baiser sur mes lèvres. Un baiser rassurant, amical. Il sait que je n'aime personne d'autre que Potter... il sait que ce brun est ma vie entière.

- Merci beaucoup Blaise... Tu es très gentil de rester avec moi... avec... Potter...

- Tu es mon ami Draco... et je me dois de t'aider quand tu vas mal... Et si tu veux que je m'en aille... dit-le moi

- Non! Reste encore un peu avec moi.

- D'accord Draco...

Il me berça quelques minutes encore puis il me laissa. Je me laissai tomber sur mon lit quand même et j'amenai à moi un parchemin et une plume à papotte. Aujourd'hui j'écrirais encore un bout de ma lettre. Quand j'eus finis, des cernes d'eau se voyaient sur le parchemin, signes de mes larmes, celles qui avaient glisser sur mes joues durant que je dictais mes sentiments, mes émotions du moments, du passé, de l'avenir, qui disaient mon amour, ma tristesse et mon désespoir. Demain je finirai cette lettre. Encore une journée. Une journée et elle serait finie. Ce soir, je dois m'endormir. Il est tôt mais si je ne dors pas, je ne serai jamais en forme comme me l'a demandé Blaise, comme le souhaiterais inconsciemment le Survivant.

Je plonge alors au pays des songes.

_**-oO0Oo-**_

_Je me vois, en haut de la tour d'astronomie, avec Potter qui me tient dans ses bras. Nous nous aimons, nous sommes heureux, le ciel est d'un bleu foncé, des étoiles scintillent au-dessus de nous et devant, la pleine lune éclaire nos corps liés par amour. Puis, tout change. Le ciel devient rouge, les étoiles deviennent des gouttes de sang dans le ciel et la lune devient noire. Soudainement, je ne ressens plus la présence d'Harry autour de ma taille et je le vois, devant moi, très très en colère, prêt à me frapper d'un instant à l'autre. Je sens alors son poing percuter mon visage et tout d'un coup, mon corps bascule dans le vide et, juste avant de tomber, le temps cesse. Je vois Weasley et Granger me dire qu'ils sont désolés, qu'Harry n'aurait pas du et, avant que le temps ne reprenne et que je me percutte violemment au sol, la main de Potter se tend devant moi et il me dit:_

_- Ami.. Draco?_

_Et là c'est le noir total. Je ne vois plus rien tandis que mon corps est en suspension dans le temps. Entre le réveil et le rêve. Je ne suis plus dans la pièce. Je me retrouve dans un lieu noir, vide de paysage. Je vois alors un corps joncher le sol après qu'une tour aie mystérieusement apparue devant mes yeux. Un corps aux cheveux blonds, étendu au sol, les membres dans une position inquiétante. Harry est agenouillé à ses -non, mes puisque c'est moi qui vient de tomber de la tour...- ... à mes côtés, les larmes roulant sur mes joues librement. Il murmure alors faiblement:_

_- Draco... tu devais rester avec moi... tu devais devenir mon ami, je te donnais une seconde chance... je t'aimais Draco..._

_Et tout d'un coup je sentis sa tête se retourner et me regarder profondément, comme s'il savait que j'étais là. J'eus peur, des sueurs froides passant dans mon dos et partout sur mon corps. _

_**-oO0Oo-**_

Je me sentis alors projetté vers l'arrière et je me réveillai enfin de mon rêve. Les larmes coulaient contre mes joues, librement, sans arrêt même et Blaise n'était pas là pour m'aider. Je me levai alors et me décidai à terminer cette foutue lettre, que je laisserai à Granger pour qu'elle la donne à Potter. Je la termine vers minuit, puisque je me suis levé à onze heures. Je sors alors de ma chambre et déambule dans les couloirs, évitant soigneusement les surveillants et me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie, le seul lieu où je peux encore trouver du réconfort, même par cette nuit glaciale de Février. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma fête. Dix-huit ans. Je sors donc dehors, le froid me gelant jusqu'aux os. Je regrette de ne pas avoir prit ma cape. Je resserre mes bras autour de mon corps et regarde au loin la neige qui tombe sur le grand terrain de Poudlard.

- Froid Malefoy?

Oh Non! Pas lui! Je dois vraiment être maudit. Je sens deux bras se glisser sur mes épaules et je sursaute violemment. Derrière moi, Potter semble rire. Je me retourne et me met à courrir vers ma chambre. J'entre finalement dans celle-ci, après m'être assuré que je ne risquais plus rien et me rendormit dans mes couvertures chaudes, près d'un feu crépitant encore dans l'âtre. Je me réveille le lendemain, sentant des rayons chauds contre mon visage. Le soleil s'est enfin levé, il ne neige plus. Je met alors mon uniforme d'école, prenant soin de bien arranger mes cheveux au passage et de cacher mes cernes avec un sortilège conçu pour ça. Je sors enfin, livres en mains et prend soin de ne pas croiser Potter en chemin, depuis son comportement étrange d'hier, j'ai des bonnes raisons d'avoir peur.

Je me rend finalement sain et sauf à la Grande Salle et vais rejoindre Blaise à la table des Serpentard, prennant soin également de ne pas trop m'approcher de Pansy, de Crabbe et de Goyle, s'étant retournés contre moi après avoir appris que je refusais de devenir mangemort. Évidemment, quelques serpentard étaient au courant de ça, pas les autres. Même pas notre Potter nationnal. Je m'approche donc davantage de Blaise et il me demande si tout va bien. Je lui répond que oui et je lui dis que je vais devoir lui parler seul à seul, en particulier pour parler de mon rêve et de la réaction de Potter hier.

Il se dépêche de terminer son déjeuné, surtout pour éviter encore les regards noirs des apprentis-mangemorts qui se sont retournés contre lui pour m'accompagner moi, un "lâche". Blaise m'entraine alors dans un dédale de couloir pour m'emmener devant la salle sur demande. Il passe trois fois devant et me demande d'entrer d'abord. Nous arrivons alors dans une pièce pleine de fauteuils tous si confortable et un mini-bar à cocktails doux. Le matin, ce n'est pas bon de prendre une brosse! Je prend alors une petite boisson alcoolisée et la déguste lentement. C'est sans doute une boisson moldue que certains appellent une... Pina Colada je crois, ou quelque chose dans le genre.

- Bon Draco... C'était quoi ton rêve?

Je me mis à lui raconter en détails mon rêve. Je l'entendis murmurer quelques commentaires durant mon récit mais il se rentint de me les dire. Je le vis se tendre en entendant les dernières paroles de Potter dans mon rêve. "_Je t'aimais_...". Je les ai aimées ces paroles, parce qu'elles représentaient à elles seules l'espoir que je n'avais plus. Mais cela ne restait qu'un rêve.

N'étais-je toutefois pas entre le rêve et l'éveil? Ne serais-je pas allé dans les rêves de Potter? Y aurais-je vu ce que le Survivant tente de cacher sous sa carapace? Aurait-il vu ma mort... et serait-ce pour cela qu'il serait venu en haut de la tour d'astronomie? Mais non, le rêve s'était produit après l'épisode de la tour d'astronomie... Impossible.

- C'était tes rêves ou ceux de Potter?

- Je crois que c'étaient ceux de Potter... puisque quand j'étais entre l'éveil et le sommeil, je me suis fait projetté dans son rêve à lui... sinon je serais resté dans ma chambre non?

- C'est vraiment étrange tout ça... Il faudrait que je demande quelques informations à une personne qui t'aidera... malgré les apparences...

- Et... qui est-ce?

- Et bien... C'est Sybille!

Pas la vieille folle! Je ne la crois pas capable de m'aider pour ce genre de rêve... elle a de la misère à prédire ce qui se passera dans trois minutes alors je n'imagine pas si c'était pour démystifier des rêves!

- Je ne suis pas certain...

- T'en fais pas Draco... elle est bonne en rêve... demain nous irons la voir ensemble. Aujourd'hui, nos cours et les devoirs de potions et de métamorphoses prendront toute notre soirée alors ne manquons pas de temps pour les faire en allant voir Trelawney

- Parfaitement d'accord!

Et si ce rêve se réalisait vraiment? Et si je mourrais? Serait-ce ainsi que Potter saurait mes rêves... enfin? Saurait mes envies? Je me rend à mon premier cour. Potion, un cour en commun avec lui. Aurais-je la chance de l'éviter en m'y rendant? Où m'attendra-t-il à la porte pour me faire subir une autre de ses colères? Je perd complètement l'espoir que son rêve avait installé en moi quand je vois ses deux perles émeraudes scintiller dans la noirceur près de la classe de mon parrain.

Il sort de l'ombre, me fixant avec horreur et haine. J'eus soudainement peur qu'il ne me fasse quelque chose mais il ne risqua rien en voyant Blaise me revenir. Il se retourna alors vers les portes de la classe qui venaient de s'ouvrir. Il y entra, sous le regard étonné de mon professeur préféré et prit sa place dans la classe, frottant ses bras contre son corps pour garder la chaleur de son corps. Je faisais de même, mais mon corps ne possédait visiblement pas assez de chaleur puisque je sentis mes lèvres trembler et ma peau se refroidir. J'avais soudainement hâte de sentir le feu sous mon chaudron me transmettre un peu de sa chaleur. Mais Severus en avait décidé autrement pour aujourd'hui, sans doute pour "glacer" d'horreur ses élèves gryffondor. Jusque là par contre, nous, les serpentard, en étions pénalisés également.

Rogue remarqua mon état plus que congelé et vint se recroqueviller près de moi, mettant sa tête à la hauteur de la mienne. Il s'approcha de mon oreille et souffla:

- Est-ce que tu veux une potion de réchauffement? Je vois que tu es terriblement gelé alors...

- Je ne dirai pas non professeur...

- Je reviens tout de suite.

Il disparu alors dans son bureau, faisant ce qu'il ne fallait pas quand je me trouvais dans une même pièce avec Potter.

- Comme ça le petit fils à papa crève de froid? C'est vrai que ce serait dommage de retrouver son unique et arrogant héritier dans un cachot bien glacé... je me trompe? Oh... désolé Malefoy... j'oubliais que ton père ne pouvais pas venir te chercher... de là où il est c'est dif..

- Ferme-la Potter! M'exclamais-je, hors de moi.

- Oh mais le petit mangemort est enfin dégelé?

- Ne vous en faites pas Potter, Monsieur Malefoy est parfaitement en état de dire et de répliquer quoi que ce soit. Moins dix points pour gryffondor pour avoir provoqué un de mes élèves!

- Dites plutôt que c'est parce que vous adorez vos élèves... dans tous les sens du terme!

Severus se sentit soudainement vexé de cette allusion face à lui et ma propre personne. Potter venait de nouveau d'éveiller ce qui se passait entre mon parrain et moi... et comme d'habitude, tout le monde en était surprit.

- Draco... Si tu veux prendre cette potion, ensuite tu pourras te rendre à tes appartements de préfets, je te donnerai les notes du cours si tu veux... Me chuchota le maitre des potions.

- Merci professeur.

Je le remerciait intérieurement de me permettre d'éviter le regard froid de Potter et me levai de mon bureau, prit mes affaires et ma fiole et sortit de ce local que j'aimais presque autant que ma chambre.

J'allais me réfugier dans ma chambre chaude en quatrième vitesse, avant que les cours ne se terminent et m'étendit dans mon grand lit chaud. Aujourd'hui, c'est ma fête. Personne pour me la gâcher, c'est certain. Je m'assoupis en repensant aux derniers instants avec Potter.

Quand je me réveille, une chouette blanche se trouve à ma fenêtre, en train de taper contre ma vite, c'est d'ailleurs un peu par sa faute que je me suis levé ce... matin? J'ouvre la fenêtre, sachant pertinement que c'est une lettre de Potter et renvoie la chouette blanche de ma chambre, la lettre solidement serrée entre mes doigts. Le vent froid qui s'était infiltré dans ma chambre semble soudain me parcourir de haut en bas tandis que mes yeux suivent l'écriture très nette - pour une fois! - de Potter. Je me sens perdre mes moyens et, dans le temps de le dire, je me retrouve étendu au sol, une lettre jaunâtre dans la main droite et l'autre plaquée contre ma bouche grande ouverte.

Pourquoi je me suis ainsi... effondré? C'est simple, c'est parce que Potter vient de me demander pardon...

_Salut Malefoy!_

_Bon, étrange les circonstances de cette lettre n'est-ce pas? Je ne te le fais pas dire... enfin bref, je ne sais pas pourquoi tu es partis de cette salle de classe ou notre Ô COMBIEN merveilleux professeur de potions nous enseigne cet art, mais je suis certain que ça l'a rapport avec moi. Bon... ce n'est pas dans mes habitudes de te dire des choses dans le genre Malefoy mais... Désolé de t'avoir dit ces affaires méchantes surtout le jour de ta fête... Bon... je te laisse, il y a Ron qui me tape sur le système là... Au revoir!_

_Ton Ennemi de Toujours_

_Harry Potter_

Voilà la raison. Ce n'est pas grand chose pour les yeux des autres, mais pour moi, ça signifie gros.. très gros... je ne vous dit pas comment puisque je suis étendu au sol à l'instant même alors... Je me giffle mentalement, le froid mordant et glaçant mon dos et me redresse pour déposer la lettre dans ma table de nuit où je garde des trucs que Potter m'a déjà donné... Étrange non? Mais si je veux devenir le parfait petit ami virtuel, je n'ai pas le choix de m'interesser à lui, même si plusieurs de mes espoirs sont vains. Je sais que je me répète, mais c'est la clé de mon problème. L'espoir. Je n'en ai plus en moi, plus une seule parcelle qui saurait rallumer mon coeur, faire chavirer mes pensées à son passage, faire vivre mon âme.

Je ne peux résister à la relecture de ma lettre et relis les lettres, les mots qui forment les phrases de mon Survivant. Une par contre me choque... dans le bon sens évidemment: _Désolé de t'avoir dit ces affaires méchantes surtout le jour de ta fête... _Il sait donc quand est ma fête? Y aurait-il des chances pour qu'il ne me rejette pas complètement finalement?

Bon, je devrais sortir de ma chambre, mon estomac grogne comme s'il n'avait rien ingurgité depuis des jours. Je prend alors des affaires pour mes cours de l'après-midi, parce que je ne peux simplement pas manquer les seuls cours où je peux me retrouver avec Harry et je sors de mes appartements, appliquant au passage un sortilège de fermeture que j'adore. Je parviens finalement à la Grande Salle, un peu échevellé, mais personne ne semble s'en rendre compte. Je vois Blaise se lever et je lui fais un sourire alors il se rassoit. Il sait que ça veut dire que tout va bien et qu'il ne prenne pas le temps de venir me rejoindre alors que de toute façon nous nous assirions là où il est en ce moment même.

Je sens un regard porter sur moi, UN seul regard que j'aurais aimé mieux éviter durant mon repas du midi puisque ce sont les prunelles vertes de mon ennemi qui me fixent avec attention et malice. Je prend place à côté de Blaise, qui me demande pourquoi j'étais partis durant le cour de potion. Je lui expliquai tout et commençai à manger lentement mon repas. Ce soir, à minuit, ce serait la fin de ma fête... Minuit... dans douze heures. C'est tellement peu!

- Draco...? You ou! Tu es là?

- Oui oui, désolé Blaise... je... je pensais à...

- Lui?

- Non... à ma fête... au fait que dans douze heures à peine elle serait terminée...

Pourquoi ma fête est tombé un 14 février? Je vous le demande. La fête de l'amour, la journée qui me brise le coeur depuis tant d'année, depuis que je te connais Harry finallement... Je ne dirais pas que tu es la source de mes malheurs, parce que tu n'es pas ça. Tu es plutôt la personne qui m'a permit de rester du bon côté durant toutes mes années à Poudlard, même si j'ai une une phase en sixième année... mangemordesque! _(NdA. Je sais que ce mot n'existe pas, mais on peut quand même comprendre le sens de la phrase, je me trompe? Si oui, demandez moi des explications!)_Mais tu sais comme moi que personne n'est complètement bon dans la vie, personne n'a pas fait quelque chose d'incalculable dans sa vie. Moi-même je sais que tu n'as pas toujours été le parfait Gryffondor, que tu as eus des erreurs, des fois où tu as perdu gros; la preuve, toute ta vraie famille est morte, celle qui te font du bien, pas comme tes... cruels moldus!

Je manque pleurer à chaque fois que je repense à ce que j'ai entendu de tes amis. Des coups que les... Dursley t'infligeaient à chaque été, les souffrances qu'ils te causaient pour rien, la douleur que tu ressentais, je croyais la ressentir, mais c'est encore pire, parce que je suis comme toi Harry... Je ressens la même douleur quand je reviens l'été, parce que mon père veut que je devienne un mangemort parfait, s'il savait... S'il savait que je suis en fait amoureux du Survivant, celui qu'on devrait éliminer comme la peste, mais tu es mon amour, tu es celui que j'ai choisis et qu'importe ce que me dira mon père ou les personnes autour, tu resteras dans mon coeur. Peut importe ce que tu me feras subir, je sentirai ton coeur pulser dans mon coeur, dans mes pensées et dans mon esprit en entier.

J'abandonnerais ma vie pour faire en sorte que tu restes sur Terre, j'abandonnerais ma vie de mangemort, que je ne veux pas d'ailleurs, pour que tu ne souffres pas. Bon, je dois me rendre en cour de Botanique suivit d'Histoire de la magie, quelle mauvaise journée! Bon, ce cours... je n'ai pas fait mon devoir et tant pis si j'enlève des points à notre maison, parce que c'est ma fête et que j'ai le droit de négliger quelques affaires. Et puis,... je ne sais plus vers quand risque d'être ma mort, si mon rêve se réalise et que tu me détestes tant que ça, alors rien ne me sert. Je manquerais bien les cours, mais ils me permettent de passer le temps et de te voir quelques fois. J'aime te regarder, mais ces deux derniers cours seront mes derniers.

Ainsi, mes deux cours ennuyant se terminent rapidement et je me retrouve dans la Grande Salle, Blaise à mes côtés alors que Potter rit avec ses amis et semble heureux. S'il savait... s'il savait que ce soir il serait débarassé de son pire ennemi, il n'aurait plus ce sourire aux lèvres, puisque je serai finalement loin d'ici... Si mon rêve se réalise parcontre, je serai assis avec Harry, et nous nous aimerons... Puis-je croire en ce rêve où ne serait-ce qu'une belle illusion de ma part? Je n'ose plus trop y croire.

Le repas que je mange me semble soudainement affreusement immangeable et je repousse mon assiette alors que Blaise me demande de la manger. Mon estomac ne veut plus rien savoir de ce que les elfes de maison de Dumbledore prépare. Je sors donc et me dirige vers ma chambre, pour sceller ma lettre et finalement l'envoyer à Granger, vers les minuit, peu avant... avant ma chute probable.

L'horloge de l'école sonne les onze coups de la nuit et moi je me dirige vers la tour d'astronomie. Dans mon rêve, je tombe en bas à minuit, mais est-ce vraiment vrai? Aucune idée. Sur mon bras est perché le hibou petit Duc que Lucius m'a donné en première année et à sa patte est accrochée une lettre d'aspect officiel destinée à Granger. Je me demande encore pourquoi c'est à elle que je la donne, mais rien ne me sert de tourmenter mes pensées pour une telle chose.

Je pose mes coudes sur le bord de la tour, pour regarder au loin la lune, pleine d'ailleurs, qui scintille et fait glisser derrière les objets présents des ombres pâles. Mon corps semble être une plume balottée par le vent puisque mon corps va de gauche à droite comme un arbre au vent. Je manque une fois tomber en bas, mais je me retiens fortement. Je ne veux pas mourir, je veux rester en vie pour voir Harry vivre la sienne, je veux pouvoir avoir la chance de tenir un bébé dans mes bras et savoir qu'il m'appartient, je veux vivre mon rêve qu'est de vivre ma vie avec Harry. Je veux vivre simplement, pas mourir à dix-sept ans.

- Malefoy?

Je me retourne violement. Mon hibou manque s'envoler sous le choc mais je le retiens contre mon bras. Potter s'approche de moi et me tend la main pour m'éloigner du bord de la tour.

- Malefoy, éloignes-toi du bord... les vents pourraient te faire tomber...

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire que je tombe en bas Potter? Tu m'as toujours détesté alors un ennemi de moins sur Terre devrait te soulager? Soit content de ma perte Potter!

- Je... je ne veux pas ta perte Malefoy! Je ne veux la mort de personne, notamment toi...

- Je ne suis pas certain de ça Potter... En fait, je suis sur que tu veux me garder en vie pour m'insulter et me rabaisser à chaques instants!

- Non! Enlève-toi ces suppositions de la tête avant de te faire mal.

Potter qui me disait qu'il voulait me garder en vie! Et puis quoi encore? Autant me dire qu'il voulait devenir mon ami, qu'il m'aime ou bien d'autres trucs dans le genre.

- Je ne me fais pas mal en me racontant les vraies choses Potter! Toi tu te racontes des mauvaises choses en te disant que je devrais rester ici, sur Terre... Mais... MAIS C'EST QUOI ÇA?

Quelque chose semblait m'éloigner de Potter à chaque fois qu'il approchait. Je fus bientôt adossé au bord de la tour jusqu'à me retrouver presque dans le vide.

- Malefoy, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais?

- Je ne fais rien Potter! Éloigne-toi! Dis-je les larmes aux yeux.

Je commençais sérieusement à avoir peur. Harry s'approcha alors davantage et je basculai dans le vide. Mon sang se glaça immédiatement tandis que je ne sentais plus le sol sous mes pieds. L'air se fit plus pesant encore quand je ne sentis plus la pression que faisait la distance entre moi et Harry et j'eus le temps de crier:

- JE T'AIME HARRY!

... que je me retrouvai au sol, mon corps ressentant une douleur aiguë au niveau du dos. Puis, alors que j'entendais le souffle irrégulier d'une personne près de moi, le vide s'empara de moi et je me sentis devenir plus léger.

J'eus le temps de voir un homme aux cheveux noirs étendu près de moi, en larmes, avant de m'envoler plus loin encore, aux limites du monde des vivants. Une dernière pensée fit flotter mon esprit avant de tout oublier: "Harry m'aimait pour de vrai!". Je suis mort cette heure-là, une minute avant d'avoir mes dix-huit ans.

€**o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ **

**Fin**

€**o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ €o€ **

**Commentaires de l'Auteure:**

**Il se pourrait que je fasse un épilogue à cette histoire mais, me connaissant, il risque de ne pas venir avant un bout de temps alors j'aime mieux vous demander de m'écrire pour m'encourager à continuer mes OS et mes autres longues fanfics mises déjà en ligne...**

**Jusque là, à la prochaine!**

**Love Draco Malefoy**


End file.
